


Sleepy

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cyrus, Soft T. J. Kippen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: Cyrus had a rough Thursday night. He didn’t get any sleep because he was up all night studying for a history test. The ancient Egypt unit was not his strong suit, but he was determined to get an A. The test was right after lunch, so he would have a few minutes right before the test to cram some more, and after school he would get to go to his boyfriend’s house. He had been dating TJ for a month, and he couldn’t be happier.





	Sleepy

Cyrus had a rough Thursday night. He didn’t get any sleep because he was up all night studying for a history test. The ancient Egypt unit was not his strong suit, but he was determined to get an A. The test was right after lunch, so he would have a few minutes right before the test to cram some more, and after school he would get to go to his boyfriend’s house. He had been dating TJ for a month, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Hey babe, are you ok?” TJ asked with concern in his voice. It was so cute how much TJ cared for his boyfriend.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“You didn’t get much sleep, or didn’t get any sleep?” TJ said as he noticed the dark circles under Cyrus’ eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. I had to study for my history test.”

“Underdog, falling asleep during your test won’t help.” TJ joked.

“Hey, not funny. I can handle one night without sleeping. Other people do it all the time.” Cyrus said trying to sound more awake than he was. 

“Exactly, other people do that all the time. You, never pull nighters.”

“We should probably get to class.” Cyrus yawned.

“Don’t fall asleep in class.” TJ called out as he walked away.”

“I won’t!” 

By lunch time, Cyrus could barely keep his eyes open. He was looking over his notes one last time just to make sure he knew them. He was so close to getting an A on that test, he could almost taste it. 

A couple minutes later, TJ felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked to his side, noticed that his boyfriend fell asleep.”Should we wake him up?” Jonah asked.

“Nah, let him sleep. He’s really tired. And, he looks adorable.” TJ answered.

Jonah smiled and rolled his eyes. Cyrus and TJ were always affectionate towards each other, so this was nothing new. Cyrus nuzzled up against TJ’s chest, and TJ gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

The bell rung, and Cyrus woke up first dazed and confused, and then worried.

“Shoot, I fell asleep! Why didn’t you wake me up? Cyrus asked.

“You need your sleep, Underdog. And besides, you looked so peaceful.” TJ responded.

Cyrus couldn’t help but blush. ”This is not the time for compliments, this was supposed to be the time for cramming!”

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we’re both gonna be late for class if we don’t get going soon.”

Cyrus sighed,”You’re right. Once this test is over I can relax.”

“Good luck.” TJ flashed his boyfriend a smile, and left for class. 

Cyrus tried so hard not to fall asleep during his test. He really tried, but he was so tired. Half way through the test, his eyelids got heavy, and his head fell down on his desk with a “thunk.” Gus reached over, and tapped him on the shoulder. Cyrus woke up, and noticed that everyone, including the teacher, was staring at him. He tried to get back to his test and pretend like nothing happened, but he was so embarrassed. 

At the end of the day, TJ waited for Cyrus right outside of school. When he saw Cyrus walk out of the school entrance, he didn’t look like himself. ”Hey Cy you ready to…...hey what happened?”

Cyrus sighed, and told him what had happened as they walked to TJ’s house. TJ had his arm slung around Cyrus’ shoulder, and kept it there on the whole walk. As they walked up to TJ’s doorstep, Cyrus said,”....and now there’s a bruise on my forehead, and it really hurts.”

TJ leaned down, and pecked Cyrus forehead. ”I’m sorry that happened, Cy. But I’m sure you aced that test.” He opened the door, and they made their way up to TJ’s bedroom.

Cyrus slowly shook his head.”I don’t think so. I could barely concentrate. You were right, I shouldn’t have pulled an all nighter.” 

They were both lying on TJ’s bed, and Cyrus was on the verge of falling asleep.”You want me to turn off the lights, babe?” TJ asked.

“What, why?” Cyrus said as he yawned.

“So you can sleep. I know you wanna spend time with me, and I wanna spend time with you too, but I really think you should at least take a nap first.” TJ really did care for Cyrus’ well being. 

Cyrus smiled, gave TJ a kiss, and said,”I’ll be fine, I promise. But can we have some snacks? I didn’t really get to eat much at lunch.”

They both laughed, and TJ went downstairs to grab some chips and pretzels. When he got back to his room, Cyrus was curled up on his bed, sound asleep. TJ carefully place down the snacks, and laid down next to his boyfriend. 

As if on cue, Cyrus rolled over, and snuggled up next to TJ. TJ pecked his forehead and whispered,”I love you.” Then he heard Cyrus mumble,”I love you too Teej.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I know this is kinda short, but I'm working on a chapter fic. Also I was just in the mood to post something really fluffy. Let me know if you have any requests for another fic.


End file.
